brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CoolBurnMtW/Additional QS Info
Dragons of Winter (12) 8. Tipping the Scales - Search for Snow Dragon (2 Axes) (2 Hours) 9. A Question of Scale - Build (3 Hours) (Book 15x, Peace Rock 3x) ---- ---- Traveller's Haven (10) 2. Mystical Disappearance - Search (3 Axes) 3. Hold Your Breath - Clean (3 Hours) 4. Loosening Up - Visit Massage Spa 1x 5. A Mysterious Note - Search for Travel Maps (3 Axes) (2 Hours) 6. On Display - Build (3 Hours) (Paper 5x, Peace Rock 1x) 7. Hidden Stash - Search for Travel Steamer (2 Axes) (2 Hours) ---- ---- Welcome Bureau (10) 1. A Growing Village - Search (1 Axe) 2. Well Founded - Clean (24 Hours) Reward: 10 Cheer 3. Wally's Walls - Collect from Beanstalk 6x (1 min - 1 hr)Reward: 1 Gold 4. In the Books - Cave (_ Axes, _ Coin) ---- ---- Playground Dreams (9) 5. Playing in the Forest (3 Axes) Reward: 1 Gold 6. Clearing the Weed - Clean (1 Hour) 8. Ready for Action - Cave/Build (3 Axes) Flexible Plastic (8 Hours) (Quarry Stone 6x) Reward: 1 Axe 9. Dream Playground - Cave/Complete (3 Axes) Flexible Plastic (Dye 20x) ---- ---- Dummy Whacking (8) 1. Practice Zone (3 Axes) 2. Evening it Out - Clean (12 Hours) 3. Suck It Up - Cave (3 Axes) Quality Straw 4. Creepies Like - Build (12 Hours) (Thread 5x, Dye 5x) Reward: 1 Gold 5. Chicken Dummie - Cave (3 Axes) Large Feathers 6. Feathered - Build (12 Hours) (Thread 8x, Shield 12x) Reward: 1 Axe 8. Class Begins - Cave (2 Axes) Quality Straw - Complete (Paper 40x, Shield 25x) ---- ---- Boggy Discoveries (8) 1. Boredom Strikes (2 Axes) (8 Hours) 2. Again, Again! (2 Axes) (8 Hours) 3. What's Next? (2 Axes) (8 Hours) 5. Muddy Dive (2 Axes) (8 Hours) 7. Final Goo Dive (2 Axes) (8 Hours) ---- ---- Fit for Warriors (12) # Thrill Seeker (3 Axes) # Clearing the Junk (6 Hours) # Remodeling Job (3 Axes, 400 Coins) # Like Old Times (Wax 15x, Fairy Dust 20x) (6 Hours) # Salted Soak (3 Axes, 400 Coins) # Salty Waters (Tea Bag 2x, Dewdrop 20x) (6 Hours) # Glittering Rocks (3 Axes, 400 Coins) # More Glittering Rocks (3 Axes, 400 Coins> # Putting It Together (Herbs 20x, Fairy Dust 30x) (24 Hours) # Royal Robe (1 Axe, 400 Coins) # Hot Soak (Dewdrop 10x) (24 Hours) -- Creates a STINKING DECOR ITEM!! ---- ---- Quilting Studio: Chisel _x, Dewdrop 10x, Wish Pouch 5x Umbrella Shop: Paper 7x, Fairy Dust 20x, Friend Ladder 5x Slide Shop: Friend Ladder 5x, Paper _x, Fairy Dust _x Jelly Bean Factory: (10 Hours) (Chisel 10x, Dewdrop 9x, Wish Pouch 5x) Candy House (12 Hours) ---- Public Library (12 Hours) (Paper 5x, Planks 15x) ---- Crown Jewel Tower (_ Hours) (Dewdrop 20x, Fairy Dust 20x, Peace Rock 5x) Lionheart Castle 112,870 Coins (12 Hours) (_ _x, _ _x, _ _x) ---- ---- A True Warrior 2. Memory (3 Axes) 3. Honor (3 Hours) 5. The Artifacts (3 Axes) (2 Hours) Vibrant Cloth 6. Handmade (Dye 10x, Thread 5x) (3 Hours) 8. True Strength (2 Axes) (2 Hours) Strong Ropes 9. The Tie that Binds (Wax 3x, Peace Rock 3x) (3 Hours) 11. Battle Flag (2 Axes) (2 Hours) Battle Flag 12. In Remembrance (Paper 10x, Dewdrop 10x) ---- ---- Fortified Depends on *Tis the Beeson Axes: 14 Statue Talk Lionheart's statue is sparkling again! I think another message awaits us! *Inspect the statue of King Lionheart. **Tap King Lionheart Statue to inspect. Royal Fortress - "Do not underestimate the Creepies! Keep them at bay with a strong fort. //Restore the ruins of my royal fortress to strengthen village defenses. Keep in mind to..." Does King Lionheart ever finish a sentence?! We can fix the fort ruins before he completes his next thought! Rewards: 100 coins + 25 xp + 10 cheer + 2 axe Hidden Base The Forest holds many relics from the Lost Village. We can find them if we look! *Explore the Forest to find the old Fort foundation. **Tap Forest to explore. King Lionheart was right! His old fort was very strong, all the way down to the base. Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 20 cheer Reclamation We're reclaiming this fort as our own! To begin, let's ready the foundation for new construction! *Clear the Forest growth from the Fort foundation. **Tap Fort foundation to clear. Well done. On a strong foundation, you can build and rebuild anything. Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 1 axe Digging It The Forest provides for many of our needs. Back to the Quarry for building stones! *Collect 2 Quarry Stones from the Quarry. **Find Quarry Stone by tending Quarry. Tap Quarry to tend. These stones really are the finest in the land. Our fort will be better than the first! Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 20 cheer Building Blocks Let's get our fine Quarry Stone to the Fort so we can start building the walls! *Begin building the Fort walls. **Tap Fort foundation to begin building. Solid work! The rest of the Fort will follow in fine form. **Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 2 axe Right Angles We must keep things on the level. Let's ask the mason for advice on keeping our lines straight. *Visit the Mason to get advice on bricklaying. **Tap Masonry to collect. (6x) **Cost to skip 2 gold *Collect 5 Chisels. **Collect from Smithy, Sculpting Studio, Hardware Store, and Silversmith. The Mason says these chisels will give us the straightest stones around. **Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 20 cheer Hard Hat Time to begin the next phase of construction! Better get busy! *Work clean, but work fast! Continue building the Fort. **Tap Fort to continue building. Look at this wall get taller and taller. It won't be long now. **Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 20 cheer Town Errands This Fort is a GRRReat big job. We'll need more supplies from town. *Go to the Sawmill to get lumber supports. **Tap Sawmill to collect. (5x) **Cost to skip 2 gold *Go to the Carpenter to borrow some hammers. **Tap Carpenter to collect. (5x) **Cost to skip 2 gold *Go to the Cafe to get snacks for the crew. **Tap Cafe to collect. (5x) **Cost to skip 2 gold That'll do it. Let's get back to the build site. **Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 1 axe Loose Cannon I'll bet the original Cannon from the old Fort is still in the Forest. Help me look! *Explore the Forest to find a Cannon. **Tap Forest to explore. *Clean the Cannon to fish out the old Cannon Ball. **Tap Cannon to clean. This Cannon Ball is just what we need in our stockpile. We need to keep the Fort well stocked! **Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 20 cheer Step By Step When setting up the cannons, remember to point them OUT towards the Creepies! *Continue building the Fort. **Tap Fort to continue building. Our arsenal is taking shape. But there's still something missing... **Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 2 axe GunPOWder Cannon balls aren't frightening without gunpowder. The old Fort had a Hidden Munitions. Let us find it! *Explore the Forest to find the Hidden Munitions. **Tap Forest to explore. (3 Axes) *Gather Gunpowder from the munitions cache. **Tap Hidden Munitions to collect Gunpowder. (4 Hours) This gunpowder has a big boom, but not as big as the ones in my fists! **Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 20 cheer Magic Flame Creepies are hardy buggers. To drive them away, we can use Magic Flame in our arrows to shoot spears of light! *Explore the Forest to find the Magic Flame. **Tap Forest to explore. (2 Axes) *Collect the Magic Flame to bring back to the Fort. **Tap Magic Flame to collect. (4 Hours) This Magic Flame will singe any Creepies who gets too close. Try your luck, Creepies! **Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 20 cheer Small Details The old tales say the Fort had colorful banners to welcome visitors to the safety of the village. We need some for the grand reopening! *Collect Thread for the banners. **Collect Thread from Marketplace, Tailor, and General Store. (2) *Go to the Tailor to commission new fort banners. **Tap Tailor to collect. (5x) **Cost to skip 2 gold When newcomers see these banners, they'll know they're safe in our Village. **Rewards: 100 coins + 25 xp + 10 cheer Finishing Up Steady now. Let's finish up as smoothly as we began. *Clear 10 clutter to tidy the Village for the grand reopening. **Tap Clutter (rocks, weeds, mushrooms, puddles) to clear. (10x) **Cost to skip 3 gold *Finish building the Fort. **Tap Fort to finish building. A sight to behold! No Creepies will dare attack the Village with this Fort here. **Rewards: 200 coins + 50 xp + 2 gold ---- ---- Gleam in the Muck Depends on *Mining Clay Axes: 0 Gleam in the Muck I thought I saw something shiny sparking from the depths of the Cave. I think we should get our waders and take a look! *Explore the Cave to find the shiny sparkler. **Tap Cave to explore. (2 Axes, 400 Coins) **Cost to skip 4 gold I can't believe we found GOLD BARS in the mucky cave! I wonder what else the cave is hiding... **Rewards: 100 coins + 25 xp + 1 gold ---- ---- Category:Blog posts